


I'm Sorry! Sorry... Hyung!

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Dom Park Jimin, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Choi Yeonjun, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Jimin had always felt an emotional attachment to a member of his junior group, but slowly the emotional attachment became much, much more than that.





	I'm Sorry! Sorry... Hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, I saw a prompt. I saw a ship, I had an opportunity, I took it.

Yeonjun stared at his hyung in shame, he didn't mean to, he really didn't. He just wanted to rile him up, get a reaction out of him. He did, oh boy he did, just not the one he expected. 

Jimin stared at the boy before gripping his chin and forcing their eyes even closer than they already were. Boy, the things he wanted to do to his precious little doll, but he refrained. Time was the most important thing right now, and he really needed that on his side more than ever. 

Yeonjun attempted to clench his jaw and grit his teeth, but as soon as he did it Jimin's grip tightened and he immediately slackened his jaw, the pain was unbearable. He couldn't take it and let out a quiet sob, maybe partially for some sympathy. But sympathy was the last thing he got, this only seemed to anger Jimin more. 

Jimin growled and pushed the younger back onto the bed and straddled his thighs, he reached down and wiped the salty tears away with his thumb, before reaching and sucking the digit into his mouth. "Thought you'd be a little whore today?" he questioned, tugging on the blue-haired boys shiny locks.

Yeonjun shook his head, his mind was already drifting thinking of what he could have done. This was not the reaction he was expecting, so it couldn't have been his plan, so what was it!? Who had he seen today, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jackson, Yugye-- ah... that's who it was.

Jimin could see the cogs turning in the younger's pretty little head and smiled slighty, before cackling sadistically seeing the look of realisation on his face. "Ahh, remember now slut?" he asked. 

Yeonjun remembered clear as anything, but they had just been reading together. He may have wriggled a little more than he should have, but he didn't even think Jimin was watching when that happened. 

Jimin, seemingly sick of the decision had already spread the younger's thighs and placed his head between them, his breath fanning on the boys, puckered rim. 

Yeonjun, having suddenly realised where the elder was started to squirm and attempt to close his legs, but it just pushed Jimin closer to where he was trying to get him away from. "Please" he suddenly breathed out, all hopes for keeping his dignity was lost when a tiny push of the elders tongue at his rim already had a coil in his stomach forming. 

The two boys both moaned out in pleasure when the tongue made first full contact with his hole, he started sucking and licking and allowing spit to dribble down his thighs.

"Hmm..." Jimin thought aloud. "Maybe I could take you out like this?" he asked, watching in delight as the younger flushed bright red and nodded, "leave you all spread out and open, let anyone have a go?". That caught the younger's full attention, and he started to shake his head, "only you, hyung" he said, and Jimin nodded in agreement, "only me".

Jimin was still staring at the younger. He had replaced his tongue with his fingers and watched as Yeonjun started to plead to cum, to let him cum, the small, 'please sir's' were truly egging him on. 

Jimin laughed and leaned down to the blue-haired boy's ear and brushed his hair back, "when I count to ten, I want you to come. If you can't do that in 3 seconds, we'll ice and lock you up for a week and try again, yeah?" he said sweetly, far too sweetly for someone threatening his boyfriend, without waiting for confirmation, he started his countdown, fingers still moving within the younger. 

10\. 9. 8. The counting begun. 

7\. 6. 5. Yeonjun could feel the heat in his belly reach a new time high. 

5\. 4. 3. Jimin watched every one of the boy's reactions in glee. 

2\. 'Nearly there', Yeonjun thought in relief. 

And 1. Jimin whispered and suddenly his whole body was shaking and he felt the thick liquid slide down his body which had coated both his and Jimin's body. 

"Good boy" Jimin whispered, still praising the boy who looked like he could pass out any second, "little dolly" he whispered, continuing to stroke the boy's hair. Stroking. Stroking. Stroking and stroking until Yeonjun was passed out, completely unaware of Jimin who was cleaning him up, putting him into pyjamas and climbing into bed beside him.


End file.
